


Merger & Acquisition

by skyblue_reverie



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris makes Leonard McCoy his consort. Mirrorverse PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merger & Acquisition

**Title:** Merger  & Acquisition  
 **Author:** [](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/profile)[**skyblue_reverie**](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom & Pairing:** Star Trek Reboot, Pike/McCoy, Mirrorverse AU  
 **Rating:** NC-17 liekwoah. Please heed the warnings.  
 **Spoilers:** None.  
 **Warnings:** Dub-con/non-con between the main pairing, bloodplay.  
 **Word Count:** Around 3200  
 **Summary:** Chris makes Leonard McCoy his consort. Mirrorverse PWP.  
 **Disclaimer:** Any resemblance to anything whatsoever (e.g. a story, the English language) is purely coincidental.  
 **A/N :** For a lovely someone who wishes to remain anonymous. Hope this pleases, bb! Thanks as always to my heart of hearts, [](http://ennui-blue-lite.livejournal.com/profile)[**ennui_blue_lite**](http://ennui-blue-lite.livejournal.com/) , for everything.

Chris could hear the pounding of his own heart, loud in his ears. The only other sound in the room was Leonard's harsh, panting breath. They faced each other warily across the bed, the only piece of furniture in the otherwise-bare room. They were naked, both sweating lightly from exertion, and Chris was already rock-hard in anticipation.

"Come on, Leonard, you know this is the way it has to be. If you'd just cooperate, it'd go a lot better for both of us. I'll make it good for you, Leonard, I promise. I won't hurt you any more than I have to."

Leonard just growled, then turned his head to the side and spat to show what he thought of that offer. Chris couldn't help but smile a bit. It was true, this would go easier if Leonard didn't fight him, but Leonard wouldn't be _Leonard_ without that spark that drove him to struggle against the inevitable. It was a hell of a turn-on, to be honest. He was going to make an exceptional consort.

Chris felt his grin turn feral, and then, without telegraphing his intent, he lunged across the bed, catching Leonard in a flying tackle that had them both crashing to the ground. Chris heard the whoosh of air leaving Leonard's lungs, but after only a millisecond's pause, he was struggling again, squirming out from under Chris, getting to his feet again with an agility that surprised Chris.

Chris managed to reach out and grab Leonard's ankle, though, and he hung on, bringing Leonard crashing to the floor again. The hard fall must have stunned him, because he didn't immediately resume fighting. Chris took advantage of the moment and struggled to his own feet, then he slung Leonard over his shoulder and dumped him on the bed.

The respite didn't last long. Chris was securing the rope around one of Leonard's wrists, tying him to the bedpost, when Leonard came alert with a hoarse cry. Before Chris could react, Leonard had lashed out with his free hand, nails raking along Chris's cheek, digging bloody furrows into his face.

Grimly, Chris grabbed Leonard's flailing arm, which was already trying for another blow, and tied it to the other bedpost.

"My kitten has claws, huh?" he asked, only semi-facetiously, as Leonard's face twisted into a snarl.

"Fuck you, Pike," was all he said.

Chris didn't bother to respond - he was too busy trying to get Leonard's legs under control so he could tie those to the bed too, and meanwhile his cheek was throbbing like a son of a bitch. He could feel the blood trickling down his face. It would scar, no doubt, and Chris couldn't suppress the small surge of pride and anticipation that that thought conjured. His consort was fierce and resourceful - a fighter. From now on, everyone would take one look at Chris's face and know exactly what it took to conquer Leonard McCoy.

Finally Chris had all four of Leonard's limbs tied securely to the bed. He still wasn't subdued - he was twisting and wriggling as much as his bonds allowed, but at this point he wasn't going to get anywhere. Chris could afford to wait for a little while until Leonard tired himself out.

It took longer than Chris thought it would, but eventually Leonard lay still on the bed, panting, exhausted.

"Fine," Leonard spat. His eyes looked bitter and defeated. "You've captured me. Just fuck me and get it over with."

Chris smiled, and the motion pulled at the wounds on his cheek, which only made him smile wider. "Oh, no, Leonard. That's not how this is going to go at all. You're going to enjoy this. I'm going to make sure of it."

Leonard raised his eyebrow at the challenge, and that familiar spark returned to his eyes. It was that spark that had intrigued Chris from the beginning. He knew that uniting the Pike and McCoy families was a good political move - they'd been warring too long, wasting resources that could be better spent taking over control of the empire. His family approved of the union wholeheartedly, and the McCoys stood to benefit too, even if their stubborn pride prevented them from admitting it.

But that alone would never have been enough to get Chris to take someone to his bed, and into his life, whom he didn't want there. No, as soon as he'd laid his eyes on Leonard he'd known. He'd known that Leonard - who'd turned his back on his family's tradition of producing formidable military commanders to become a _healer_ , of all things - was the only person he would ever want as his consort. The fact that Leonard was the scion and heir apparent of the McCoy family was the icing on the cake, just a happy coincidence, because regardless of politics and expediency, Chris would have taken Leonard and made him his.

And - Chris didn't want Leonard broken. He didn't want him trembling and submissive and flinching from Chris's touch. He knew that was how most forced bondings went, but he'd never been one to blindly follow tradition, any more than Leonard was. He wanted Leonard to belong to him, yes, but he wanted Leonard just the way he was - sarcastic, stubborn, willful, strong. Worthy.

That meant proceeding carefully. And it meant convincing Leonard that Chris would treat him with consideration for Leonard's pleasure. Luckily, that part would be fun for both of them.

Which brought him back to this one singular moment, with Leonard tied up, panting and wary - frightened, really, even if he'd never admit it - and he had one chance to get this right.

He climbed onto the bed, holding himself above Leonard, their skin only millimeters apart along the entire length of their bodies. He lowered his head, putting his lips next to Leonard's ear. He could feel the tremors racing through Leonard, could feel him trying to suppress them so as not to show any weakness. His admiration for Leonard rose another notch. Chris had chosen his consort well.

He nuzzled Leonard's ear, gently. Then he spoke, low and intimate. "I'm going to suck you now, Leonard. I'm going to put my mouth on your cock, and swallow you all the way down. I'm going to make it so good for you, my fierce kitten. I don't want to hurt you; I just want to make you feel good. I'm going to have my teeth around your dick, though, so you're going to have to hold nice and still. Can you do that for me?"

As close as they were, Chris could feel Leonard's cock begin to thicken and fill at his words. But Leonard, stubborn bastard that he was, ignored the desires of his own body and growled, "Try it and die, Pike."

Chris laughed - he couldn't help it. Leonard was tied up, naked, helpless, and already aroused, and still he was trying to deny the inevitable. He really was magnificent.

Chris sat back on his heels, amused, and looked at Leonard. The smile on his face faded, though, when he caught sight of Leonard's eyes. They were wild with desperation and panic. Surely it wasn't possible that Leonard had never done this before. And yet, Leonard's reactions resembled nothing so much as those of a terrified virgin.

He wouldn't ask, though - Leonard wouldn't admit it, and really, it wouldn't make any difference. He had to do this, had to consummate the union before they could be interrupted. It was the only way.

So he sat on Leonard's thighs and pinned Leonard's hips with his hands, using the weight of his body to stop Leonard from bucking up. Then he leaned down and swiped his tongue up Leonard's half-hard cock, a broad stripe from root to tip. Leonard groaned and twisted his head away, and Chris could see tears leaking from his eyes now, but his cock had hardened completely at the attention and it was full and throbbing against his stomach.

Without giving Leonard any more time to dwell on what was happening, Chris dove in again, this time taking Leonard into his mouth. He sucked, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head, moving his mouth up and down, varying the speed and pressure. He was good at this, and he used every ounce of his skill now to wring Leonard's pleasure out of him, however unwilling. In under five minutes, Leonard was shuddering and spilling into Chris's mouth, crying out in combined ecstasy and humiliation. Chris swallowed every bitter drop and then moved up the bed to soothe Leonard, stroking his hair and kissing away the tears.

"Shh, it'll be all right, you'll see," said Chris. Leonard, still looking away, scowled, obviously trying to get himself back under control, but didn't otherwise respond.

"I'm going to take you now," Chris continued. "And it's going to hurt, especially at first. But I promise I'll be as gentle as I can."

Now Leonard looked at him, and his face blazed with renewed anger. "I hate you, you goddamn asshole," he growled.

"No, you don't," Chris responded matter-of-factly. "You may want to, but you don't. And you'll learn to love me, just as I love you." He hadn't meant to say that, hadn't even realized he felt that way, but once the words were out, he knew that he meant it. He paused for a moment, letting the truth of his statement sink in, for both of them, and then continued. "You fought well, Leonard, and I'm proud of you, but now it's time to submit to the inevitable. You _will_ be my consort, fully and legally, before we leave this room."

Leonard shook his head vehemently. Chris ignored it.

"It's traditional to use no lubricant at all, but I don't want to hurt you any more than necessary. So I'm going to kneel over you and let you suck my cock. Get it as wet as you can. But Leonard, if you bite me, I'll make you regret it. Do you understand me?"

Leonard gritted his teeth and looked like he wanted nothing more than to spit in Chris's face, but he nodded minutely. Chris rewarded him with a warm smile. Maybe his unruly kitten did have some practicality to temper his obstinacy.

He moved up to straddle Leonard's face, gripping the headboard of the bed. Then he lowered himself down, his rigid cock nudging at Leonard's lips. Leonard shut his eyes tight and let his mouth fall open just a little. Chris pushed in gently, not wanting to startle him. Fuck, it felt like heaven, warm and wet and yielding. He slowly eased himself deeper, groaning as Leonard started to move his tongue around, wetting as much of Chris's cock as he could reach. Finally he reached the back of Leonard's throat, and Leonard immediately gagged and sputtered. Chris backed off quickly, making soothing noises.

"Shh, it's all right. We'll practice that more later, so you can learn how to overcome your gag reflex." At that, Leonard's eyes snapped open and Chris saw the realization take hold that he truly was going to belong to Chris, for the rest of his life. Chris held his gaze as a panoply of emotions flashed through Leonard's eyes - anger, desperation, denial, fear, and, finally, acceptance.

"Good. That's good, Leonard," Chris said, his voice gravelly. "I'm going to untie your legs now so that I can put them up on my shoulders. It'll make this a lot more comfortable for you. I need you to promise that you're not going to fight me, though. Can you promise me?"

Again, Leonard nodded minutely, though he was obviously unhappy. Chris nodded back, and released the knots on Leonard's ankles. Leonard immediately bent his knees, and Chris tensed, thinking that Leonard was going to try to lash out and kick, but instead he merely bent and straightened his knees a few times, and circled his ankles, working out the stiffness in his joints. Finally, though, he stopped, his legs coming to rest on the bed. Chris lifted them and placed Leonard's calves on his shoulders. He could feel the tension, causing every muscle in Leonard's body to strain, but Leonard held himself still despite his obvious fear. He was keeping his promise not to fight back. Chris felt another surge of pride in his consort - well, the man who would be his consort, as soon as he finished this final act of joining.

Despite the copious amounts of saliva that Leonard had anointed him with, Chris's cock was already drying off. He reached up to his cheek, scratching at the marks Leonard had left until they were bleeding freely again. He smeared the blood on his dick, and then spread some onto his fingers. Leonard winced a little, but he said nothing. The way he looked right now - his eyes wide and unguarded, his arms stretched taut and tied to the bedposts, his legs open and ass exposed for Chris to fuck - it was more than any man could be expected to bear.

Chris would have liked to go slowly - and in the future, there would be plenty of opportunities for languorous, hours-long lovemaking sessions, but his self-control was simply at an end. He needed Leonard, and he needed him right now. The first joining was supposed to be rough anyway - it was supposed to let the conquered really understand what it meant to belong to the conqueror.

He was unwilling to fuck Leonard without any preparation, though, so he felt his way to the tight ring of muscle between Leonard's buttocks, and breached it with one finger, easing it in as far as it would go. Leonard hissed and tightened up.

"Relax. Let me in. It'll hurt a lot less that way," Chris coaxed. Then he pushed a second finger in, starting up a deep thrusting motion. Leonard groaned, and the sound went straight to Chris's cock. That was it, that was all the preparation he had patience for. Leonard would just have to deal with it.

He lined up his cock with Leonard's hole and pushed forward, hearing Leonard's pained grunt. Fuck, he was tight. There was no way he was anything but a virgin. Something inside of Chris sang in triumph, that he was the first who got to experience this, and he vowed that he would be the last. No one else was going to touch what was his. He pushed home, sliding into Leonard's vulnerable passage, one stuttering inch at a time. It wasn't smooth or slick, not with only spit and blood to ease the way, but it felt incredible. He ground his way forward, inexorably, groaning when his hips pressed up against Leonard's firm ass. It was done, it was irrevocable now. He'd claimed his consort and nobody could gainsay it.

The feeling of victory, of exultation, took him over, and he threw back his head and howled. He wanted the entire empire to know that Leonard McCoy belonged to Christopher Pike. It was the most perfect moment he'd ever experienced.

Soon, though, his body's need overwhelmed him, and he pulled out a little, pushing back in. Then he withdrew almost completely, leaned forward and slammed home, again and again. It was too soon for Leonard to come again, and anyway this moment was about Chris's conquest of his mate. He retained just enough sense to glance at Leonard's face, to check on his newly-made consort. Leonard was hissing his breath through gritted teeth, and the look in his eyes was intense and unreadable as his gaze met Chris's, but he obviously wasn't in overwhelming agony, and that was good enough for Chris right now.

A few more moments of thrusting, and Chris could feel the tingling in his spine that heralded his orgasm. He threw his head back once again and groaned, a sound that practically came from his toes, and then he shuddered raggedly, pushing as hard as he could into Leonard's ass as he spilled himself, random jolts of pleasure firing along his nerve endings.

It seemed to go on for an eternity, but eventually Chris came down from the high. He lowered Len's legs carefully and then withdrew, matching Leonard's moan with one of his own. He wanted nothing more than to collapse next to his consort and draw him into his arms, but there was one more thing that needed to be done. So he rose from the bed, still glistening with sweat, come, spit, and blood, and walked to the door.

He flung it open, unconcerned with his nudity, and stepped into the hallway. A cadre of his most trusted officers was standing in a tight ring with their backs to the door, ready to guard against any challengers. From the torn wall-hangings and spatters of blood visible in the corridor, there had been at least one skirmish, but obviously his people had been victorious, and no one in the crowd of onlookers seemed inclined to test the issue again.

"It is done," he announced. "I require witnesses."

One of Chris's officers stepped forward, and one of the McCoy clan as well, and a woman from a neutral family - the Gilmans, Chris thought. The three followed Chris back into the room.

When they entered, Leonard was contorted into an unbelievably uncomfortable-looking position on the bed, apparently trying to untie his hands using his toes. He had made no progress, and when the group stopped short to stare at him, he lowered his legs partway and glowered at them.

Chris laughed, the endorphins singing through his bloodstream. Only his Leonard, already having been conquered and bedded, would _still_ be trying to escape. He walked over and murmured "Naughty kitten," and then delivered a stinging slap to Leonard's ass. Leonard yelped and then glared at him, and Chris couldn't resist. He leaned forward and claimed a long, leisurely kiss. Leonard started out stiff and unresponsive, but after only a moment he relaxed into it, his eyes fluttering closed. When Chris gently pulled back, Leonard moaned in loss. Then he snapped his eyes open and scowled, flushing a deep red.

Chris smiled gently and ran his fingers through Leonard's sweat-matted hair, then turned back to the witnesses, his face now carefully blank. He said nothing, merely raised an eyebrow.

"It is done," each of them said in turn, and Chris felt complete in a way he never had before. Oh, he knew that there would be bumps in the road - life with Leonard would never be easy, and the world they lived in was dangerous and unpredictable. But he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
